<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Danger by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824733">In Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Home Invasion, One Shot, Other, Protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone breaks into the Heelshire home while you're watching the doll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Brahms’ secret room in the walls, he could hear just about everything in the house. He knew where you were from your footsteps, and he knew if you were far away if he hadn’t heard anything for a while. (And that was only on the days he wasn’t watching you obsessively, which was a rare thing.)</p>
<p>           Though Brahms loved structure and routine, he had broken his own rules and spent the majority of the day in his little hidden room, reading books and enjoying the sounds of you walking through the house. He felt a bit bad that you were catering to the doll in accordance to his rules and yet here he was breaking them, but he was glad you were always so dedicated to the doll.</p>
<p>           Brahms was so wrapped up in his reading that he didn’t notice that he hadn’t heard you in a while. He finished his chapter, lifting up his head, realizing he wasn’t sure what time it was or where you were in the house. He stood and began making his way through the walls, listening for any movement that would clue him in as to where you were.</p>
<p>           He heard loud thumping coming from upstairs, and instantly, he knew that something was wrong. You never made big sounds like that.</p>
<p>           Brahms bolted through the walls following the sound, looking through the peepholes in the walls until he saw you. You were in your bedroom, sobbing and holding the door closed as an intruder on the other side of the wall tried to force it open. You looked sweaty and tired, as if you had been at this for a while.</p>
<p>           The man on the other side of your door was yelling obscenities and threats as he tried to get in, making you cry harder as you looked across the room at the phone you knew you wouldn’t be able to make it to in time.</p>
<p>           Fire tore through Brahms’ body when he saw that your arm was bleeding. Someone had broken into his house, and then they hurt you.</p>
<p>           He didn’t even think before coming out of the wall, marching over to you, nothing on his mind but bloodlust.</p>
<p>           You saw him and screamed, pressing your back against the door as he stalked towards you.</p>
<p>           Brahms held a finger to his porcelain lips, trying to get you to calm down.</p>
<p>           You didn’t, however. You screamed and sobbed harder, sinking against the door that was still shaking as the real threat on the other side kept fighting to get in.</p>
<p>           Brahms took a step closer, his finger still against his mask, before he leaned over you, pressing his hands on the door, using all his strength to keep it closed.</p>
<p>           You looked up at him out of fear, trapped between his chest and the door.</p>
<p>           He leaned closer to you, his arm muscles straining as he kept the intruder at bay. “In the closet. In the wall. Go now.”</p>
<p>           Eyes widening, you looked past him to see that one of the walls in your closet was, indeed, open. Your breath hitched as you scooted your way around this masked stranger, running into the wall and closing it behind you.</p>
<p>           Brahms watched you go, realizing with a sinking heart that you would probably make a beeline to your car and never come back. He stepped away from the door, letting the intruder come in.</p>
<p>           The intruder was also wearing a mask, a ski mask, and he had rope in his arms. He froze when he saw Brahms standing in the place of where you were supposed to be.</p>
<p>           Brahms watched him calmly, reaching to his side and picking up a heavy decorative table clock off of the dresser. The man turned to run, and Brahms leapt at him, bashing him over the head with the clock over and over and over until the man wasn’t moving anymore.</p>
<p>           He dropped the clock on the man’s body, standing, and listening.</p>
<p>           Vaguely, he heard the sound of footsteps somewhere in the house. So you had gotten lost in the walls. That was good.</p>
<p>           He hurried to the nearest way in the wall, using the sounds you made to follow you. You weren’t going to leave him. He was going to make sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was unplanned but someone asked for it. lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brahms stilled, listening for the sounds of your confused scrambling in the walls. It sounded like you were down on the first floor. He ducked into the wall, moving silently through the walls as he always did, listening for you.</p>
<p>	Your confused whimpering practically echoed through the walls, but Brahms quickly realized that he didn’t have to rely on the sounds you made anymore. Drips of blood from your injured arm created a path on the ground, and Brahms followed it straight to you.</p>
<p>	You were pressing against the wall, trying to figure out how to get out. Brahms smirked slightly from behind his mask as he watched. It was hard to tell what was wall and what was an exit, especially if you hadn’t been living in the walls for the last twenty years.</p>
<p>	Your arm was bleeding pretty profusely. That, plus your crying, Brahms figured that you had lost a lot of fluids. You were probably weak from holding your bedroom door closed as well. Brahms didn’t want to scare you any more than you already were, but there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that he would let you leave.</p>
<p>	Brahms snuck out of the wall, walking through the living room to about where he had last seen you struggling. </p>
<p>	The look on your face when he burst into the wall was one that Brahms would never forget. He had saved you, and yet, here you were. Terrified of him. You turned to run, but Brahms’ arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you to his chest.</p>
<p>	You screamed, blindly hitting behind you, trying to escape his arms. </p>
<p>	“Shhh.” Brahms whispered, sinking to the ground, wrapping his legs around you as well. “If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it this whole time.”</p>
<p>	“What?” You whispered, your voice hoarse from screaming all night. </p>
<p>	“This is my house.” Brahms replied, loosening his grip on you ever so slightly. He glanced down at your injured arm. Blood was everywhere, making his stomach twist. Pulling his sleeve over his hand, Brahms started wiping away some of the blood, trying to figure out where the blood ended and the actual wound began.</p>
<p>	Your body stiffened against him out of fear, but Brahms paid no attention to that. He had a goal, which was to fix up your arm. How you felt about it didn’t matter. </p>
<p>	“It’s not that big.” He mumbled once most of the blood had been wiped away. It had already started to clot, but Brahms still wanted to put a bandage on it. “If I let you go, you can’t run away.”</p>
<p>	You nodded quickly in response. </p>
<p>	Brahms slowly let you go, and the both of you stood. He watched you carefully, ready to grab you if you tried to run. He wrapped his hand around yours, walking you to the bathroom that held the first aid kit. You were still sniffling from crying earlier, but it seemed as if you had calmed down a bit. </p>
<p>	If he wasn’t so preoccupied with fearing that you were about to bolt, he would have been elated that he was touching you. His grip on your hand tightened as he realized that he hadn’t been touched in twenty years.</p>
<p>	You’d come around when he fixed up your arm. He had killed for you. </p>
<p>	You’d stay. You’d stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bandages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone asked for a part 3 so here is part three I guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brahms lead you up the stairs, walking you to his parents’ bathroom (taking a route that avoided the corpse that was probably growing cold on the floor of your bedroom) making you sit on the edge of the bathtub, using his body to block the door as he looked under the sink for the first aid kit. He pulled it out, finding rubbing alcohol and bandages. </p>
<p>	He poured a bit of the alcohol onto a cotton ball, gently pressing it into the wound on your arm. You hissed in pain, turning away from him. Brahms watched you carefully as he cleaned your wound. </p>
<p>	You avoided eye contact with him, looking away, your eyes darting around as you looked everywhere but at him.</p>
<p>	“The intruder is dead.” Brahms said quietly as he tossed the cotton ball into the trash. </p>
<p>	“Did you kill him?” You whispered.</p>
<p>	Brahms hesitated, peeling the back off a large bandage. “I did.”</p>
<p>	You shuddered, feeling like you were going to be sick. “I want to go home.”</p>
<p>	“You are home. This is your home.” Brahms said softly, carefully placing the bandage over your cut. “All better.”</p>
<p>	Biting the inside of your lip, you continued to avoid eye contact with this strange man. He seemed to know you, but you didn’t know him. </p>
<p>	“I have to put the doll to bed.” You tried, trying to envision any way you could leave. Out the window? No, they were painted shut. Make a break for it? No, this man knew the walls. Hide out in the walls, then? Obviously not, this man would find you instantly.</p>
<p>	“You don’t have to do that tonight.” Brahms said, scooping you up into his arms. You squeaked, resting your hands on his chest. “I’m putting you to bed tonight.”</p>
<p>	Your breath hitched in your chest as he walked you to his parents’ bed, setting you inside with calculated gentleness. Brahms pulled the covers around you, tucking you in tightly as you had done to the doll every night. He observed his work quietly before nodding to himself, turning and sitting in a chair that was nearby.</p>
<p>	“Aren’t you tired?” You said weakly, holding onto the thin strand of hope that you could get away from this house.</p>
<p>	Brahms shook his head. “I’ll watch you all night, so don’t worry. No one is going to hurt you again, I promise.”</p>
<p>	You’re the one I’m scared of. You thought to yourself, curling up into a ball. You had a feeling that sleep wouldn’t come to you while this masked murderer watched you, but it seemed he wasn’t giving you a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>